NEMESIS
by Azmaria-chan
Summary: As vidas de Duo Maxwell e Heero Yui irão mudar completamente após descobrirem que tudo não passou de pura ilusão. Não existe felicidade para aqueles que não tiveram oportunidades. 2x1 Capitulo 2 On
1. Prólogo

Essa é a História de uma menino que teve uma infãncia muito deprimente e sofrida, com um pai alcóolico e uma mãe maluca, mas que ao menos o alimentavam e vestiam.

Essa é a história de um menino que teve sua vida virada de cabeça para baijo quando um anjo bateu a sua porta.

Essa é a história de Duo Maxwell.

-- / --

Eram duas horas da madrugada quando o menino de apenas 5 anos, Duo Maxwell, foi acordado por um barulho insistente a porta.

Contra toda a sua vontade, o menino de longas madeixas castanhas que chegavam a bater nas costas dos joelhos, levantou-se da cama e foi em direção ao corredor. Esfregou os olhos na tentativa de conseguir ver algo naquele escuro... ficou um tempo parado ate conseguir ter uma visão das escadas. Já descendo elas, o menino Duo prestou atenção na sombra atrás da porta, que parecia ser a de uma mulher.

-Já vou, já vou. - E assim que o menino Duo gritou ele pode observar a sombra sumir, como se tivesse fugido, saindo correndo.

Duo parou no meio da escadaria estranhando a reação da pessoa. E passados alguns segundos, o pequeno moreno de olhos violetas decidiu ir abrir a porta pra ver se ainda encontrava a pessoa.

Porém a primeira coisa que a tão pequena criança viu ao abrir a porta foi um cesto muito mal cuidado, com algo dentro sendo coberto por completo por um lenço sujo.

O menino estranhou aquilo, mas deu um passo para tráz quando o "algo" se moveu dentro do cesto.

Tomando coragem, a criança andou alguns passos em direção ao cesto, e com cuidado, segurou o lenço na ponta dos dedos e num rápido movimento o puxou ao mesmo tempo que se afastava do objeto.

E qual não foi sua surpresa quando descobriu, dentro do cesto, um pequenino filhote de gente.

Com os olhos arregalados, o pequeno Duo se aproximou da criança.

E naquele momento, quando Duo olhou para o rosto daquela linda criança oriental, cujos olhos refletiam o intenso brilho da lua, que lindamente sugava o dedinho do pé, o pequeno Duo soube... havia se apaixonado.


	2. Chapter 1

E naquele momento, quando Duo olhou para o rosto daquela linda criança oriental, cujos olhos refletiam o intenso brilho da lua, que lindamente sugava o dedinho do pé, o pequeno Duo soube

E naquele momento, quando Duo olhou para o rosto daquela linda criança oriental, cujos olhos refletiam o intenso brilho da lua, que lindamente sugava o dedinho do pé, o pequeno Duo soube... Havia se apaixonado.

--/--

O pequeno Duo se aproximou mais da cesta e se agachou perto do bebê.

O minúsculo estranho olhou para Duo sem tirar o pezinho da boca. E Duo se surpreendeu com a intensidade do olhar daquela criança. Ele afastou os fiozinhos negros dos olhinhos daquele pequeno ser e a essa pequena reação a criança tirou o pezinho da delicada boca e soltou uma maravilhosa, encantadora e fascinante gargalhada. Não era alta, pelo contrário, era até suave, como se a criança não quisesse fazer muito barulho.

Duo, inconsciente de suas reações sorriu para a linda criança. O pequeno ser levantou os tão frágeis bracinhos e começou a sacudi-los para cima, claramente exigindo que Duo o pegasse no colo. E o menino Duo prontamente atendeu ao seu pedido.

O pequenino oriental, assim que se viu nos braços de Duo, agarrou fortemente o pescoço da outra criança.

Diante desse ato, Duo também soltou uma leve risada.

O bebê se afastou um pouco, somente para ficar cara a cara com Duo. Sorriu de leve e com as macias e delicadas mãozinhas deu tapinhas nas bochechas de Duo ainda soltando leves risadas, como se o ato de bater nas bochechas de Duo fosse um parque de diversões.

- Como veio parar aqui? Será que te esqueceram? – Indagou Duo encarando a criança que ainda batia em suas bochechas. – Onde está sua mamãe? – o bebê parou de bater no rosto de Duo e ficou a encará-lo. Duo começou a achar que a criança estava entendendo o que ele dizia quando a expressão do bebê se tornou... Chorosa. – Você não sabe? – Duo perguntou, mas a criança continuou a encará-lo apenas.

Porém as duas crianças se assustaram quando uma sombra pode ser vista a porta. O bebê se encolheu nos braços do pequeno Duo apertando seu pescoço.

- O que acontece aqui? O que é isso Duo? – As palavras do enorme homem eram frias e duras. O bebê no colo de Duo choramingou apenas por ouvir a voz.

- Deixaram ele aqui, senhor. – O menino se virou para poder ver melhor o homem à porta e apertou mais forte a criança nos braços quando esta mesma se encolheu mais quando Duo se virou.

- O que houve? Por que tanto barulho há essa hora? – Perguntou a mulher que apareceu a porta por de trás do homem. Ela olhou para o filho e logo em seguida para a coisa encolhida em seus braços. – O que é isso?

- Abandonaram ele mamãe. Será que pod... – Duo foi interrompido quando a criança foi tirada bruscamente de seus braços pela mulher a porta. Por um momento Duo pensou que o bebê choraria, mas ela não o fez. Duo podia ver as lágrimas nos pequenos olhos, mas nenhuma se atrevia a cair.

A mulher remexeu a criança de todos os modos possíveis analisando todo o pequeno ser, que tinha seus olhinhos úmidos e amedrontados.

- Mamãe, não faz isso. Está assustando ele. – Exclamou Duo puxando a barra da camisola da mãe.

- E quem liga? Vamos entregar ele pra...

- Não! – gritou o pequeno Duo interrompendo a mãe. – Vamos ficar com ele mamãe.

- Está doida criança? Sabe o que é "isso"? – perguntou a mulher levantando a criança bruscamente para o alto pelos braços e mesmo assim o bebê não chorou. – "Isso" é um bebê oriental... Não podemos ficar com "esta coisa". Estamos em guerra com os japoneses... Jamais poderíamos ficar com "isso". – A mulher sacudia a criança como um saco de batatas e se referia a ela como tal.

- Mas podem machucar ele. Se abandonarmos ele, irão machucá-lo mamãe.

- Não podemos fazer nada. Não temos como sustentar essa criança...

- A não ser que você divida com ele. – Se manifestou o homem até então quieto.

- Senhor? – O menino estranhou as palavras do pai assim como a mulher também, que olhou para ele estranhando.

- Nós ficamos com a criança... Mas não vamos gastar um centavo por ela. Nós só temos um filho e assim será. Você vai ter que dividir sua comida, roupas... Sei lá o que mais. Não me interessa. – Ele olhou para o filho esperando uma resposta.

Duo não podia acreditar no que estava escutando. Ele poderia ficar com o bebê. Estava feliz. Muito feliz. A criança que estava sendo segurada pela mulher soltou um muxoxo e esticou os braços na direção de Duo, seus olhinhos cheios de medo pedindo para que Duo o salvasse daquele mostro feio. A mulher abaixou o bebê entregando-o a Duo.

A criança assim que se viu nos braços de Duo o agarrou fortemente e escondeu o rostinho na curva do pescoço do pequeno Duo tremendo levemente. O moreno de longas madeixas castanhas deu um grande sorriso apertando levemente a criança em seus braços.

- Obrigado senhor. – Duo nem ao menos deu atenção ao fato de ter que dividir suas coisas, só importava que ele pudesse ficar com o bebê e nada mais.

Continua...

**Bem... isso é só um começo. Os outros capítulos serão mais longos, e por isso irão demorar mais xD**

**Espero que gostem...**

**E por favor... **

**REVIEWS**

**OBS: só no próximo capitulo trarei uma definição de casais... ;3 e por favor, peguem leve, essa fic não tem Beta xx'**


	3. Chapter 2

Titulo: NEMESIS

**Titulo: **NEMESIS

**Gênero: **Drama/Angustia/Mutilação/Terror?

**Classificação: **+16

**Pares: **Duo/Heero, Outros.

**Sinopse: **As vidas de Duo Maxwell e Heero Yui irão mudar completamente após descobrirem que tudo não passou de pura ilusão. Não existe felicidade para aqueles que não tiveram oportunidades.

_**Os personagens "principais" dessa ficção não me pertencem.**_

-- / --

Não sei como começar, é tudo muito complicado, afinal, são 10 anos da minha vida e mais da metade desses anos foram de pura raiva e desgraça. Não sei por onde começar, então acho que é melhor começar desde o início...

--/--

**Duo's POV**

Lembro desse dia como se fosse ontem... Mesmo que eu só tivesse cindo anos... Lembro-me perfeitamente do dia que ele apareceu na minha vida.

Lindo, simplesmente lindo. Eu sei que quando eu olhei nos olhos daquela linda criança... Eu senti algo no meu peito, meu coração se encheu de algo que naquela idade eu não conseguia entender o que era.

Quando meu pai me permitiu ficar com aquele pequeno ser, eu me senti tão... acho que foi o momento mais feliz que eu me lembre.

Lembro o quanto eu era inocente, pois cheguei a achar que meu pai fosse um homem bom. Quanta ingenuidade.

- Obrigado, senhor - Cheguei a agradecer. Mas fazer o que? Era pequeno, ingênuo e não podia prever o futuro.

Eu peguei a cesta em que o pequeno estava e fui correndo de volta para meu quarto. Larguei a cesta no chão, e fechei a porta. Fui até a cama e o deitei nela. Percebi que ele ainda tremia, o que me deixou preocupado. Fui ate a cesta em que ele veio e peguei o pequeno pano que mesmo assim cobria-o perfeitamente.

Quando puxei o pano, vi um envelope dentro da cesta... E até hoje ainda me lembro do que estava escrito nele.

Peguei o envelope e fui até a cama, cobrindo o meu pequeno que sem eu ver já estava de bruços na cama, dormindo. Lindo. Ele tinha as mãozinhas fechadas em punho, e o rosto virado para a parede, respirando levemente. Eu, inevitavelmente, sorri diante daquela cena e acariciei as bochechas gordas daquele bebe. Típico oriental.

Voltando minha atenção ao envelope, eu o abri e comecei a ler.

Eu sei que tinha apenas cinco para seis anos, mas não sei como... Meu pai havia me colocado num colégio que EU poderia definir como... Militar. E como minha vida era completamente vazia, sem sentido e sem nada a fazer, eu dedicava todo o meu tempo aos estudos. Era o melhor de minha turma, e se duvidar o melhor de toda a, não se assuste, quarta série. Acreditem se quiser. Eu já estava na quarta série com apenas 5 anos. Eu não conseguia compreender a facilidade que eu tinha para aprender as coisas.

Meu pai me disse uma vez, que começou a me ensinar a falar com apenas dois anos, eu repetia exatamente ao que ele dizia, sem erros e sem enrolar a língua. Acho que talvez seja porque nunca fui tratado como bebe quando era um. Quando ele achou que já tinha ensinado tudo, ele começou a me ensinar a ler. Falando assim, até parece que ele é uma ótima pessoa... Eu não sei qual era o objetivo dele me ensinando assim tão cedo, mas eu acho que agradeço por isso.

Lógico que os métodos de ensino dele não eram tão fáceis, e tenho marcas para provar isso. Meu pai sempre foi um homem muito rigoroso, mas era melhor quando não estava bêbado. Acho que minha mãe não conseguia satisfazer ele, por isso sempre sobrava pra mim... Nojento.

Bem, voltando a carta que estava dentro do cesto, admito que não me surpreendi com economia de palavras para uma criança que foi literalmente abandonada. Mas pelo sentido das palavras.

É impossível não me esquecer. A carta dizia exatamente:

_"O nome da criança é Heero Yui._

_Tente não deixá-la irritada."_

Sentido esse que eu não consegui decifrar até hoje, já que Heero sempre foi uma criança calma, apesar de tudo.

--/--

Criar uma criança não é fácil, ainda mais quando é uma criança que cuida dela. A fase mais difícil pra mim foi os primeiros dias com Heero. Bem, não era tão complicado quanto deveria ser, afinal, Heero não chorava, não acordava durante a noite e nem fazia birra. Era a criança mais adorável que já vi. Mas toda criança, sem querer, dá os seus problemas.

O maior de todos foram as "necessidades" de Heero. Não havia fraudas, então eu tinha que dar meu jeito. Eu separei apenas três panos para as trocas de Heero. Quando ele se sujava, eu colocava outro e lavava o que estava sujo, eu odiava essa parte. E quando ele se sujava antes do outro pano secar, eu colocava um novo. Por isso tinha três panos separados para isso.

Problema número um resolvido, agora o outro problema era a roupa. Heero não tinha NENHUMA peça de roupa, ele foi deixado aqui com apenas um pano IMUNDO envolto nele, que eu prontamente joguei fora. Então ele ficou usando, temporariamente as minhas roupas. Ele ficava uma graça com aquelas roupas enorme, mas não podia deixar assim. Ele tinha que ter roupas novas. Então, pedi a mãe de um amigo meu para fazer umas roupas de bebe, e dei a desculpa de que era presente para uma tia distante que teve trigêmeos.

Então, fazendo os cálculos, ela me dando três conjuntos diferentes, combinaria de outras seis maneiras 'diferentes'1.

Então daria pra vestir Heero muito bem.

Menos um problema.

Cuidar de Heero foram os melhores dias da minha vida. O sorriso dele me encantava, me fazia esquecer todos os problemas. As gargalhadas que ele dava quando eu lhe fazia cócegas enchiam meu coração de alegria.

Eu estranhava o fato de Heero nunca chorar. As únicas lágrimas que ele soltava eram de quando caía na gargalhada por eu ter caído ou me machucado sem querer. Isso deveria me irritar, mas pelo contrário, eu fingia que me machucava mais ainda só pra ele continuar sorrindo daquele jeito.

Teve uma vez que eu descobri, ou melhor, percebi como Heero reage quando está assustado e com medo.

Foi quando ele tinha quatro anos. Eu havia saído para trabalhar. Afinal, nós morávamos em uma fazenda, eu tinha que cuidar da plantação e dos animais. Quando eu entrei em casa fui para meu quarto e não vi Heero lá dentro, eu pirei.

Eu havia proibido Heero de sai do quarto quando eu não estivesse, por causa daquele homem doido, bêbado. Heero ainda tinha quatro anos... Estancado na porta eu tentava arranjar um motivo para Heero ter saído de lá.

Voltei para a sala, e nada, ninguém. Eu já estava a ponto de explodir quando minha mãe apareceu.

- Duo, vá já tomar um banho. Você está fedendo. – ela disse enquanto esfregava as mãos, antes molhadas, com um pano.

- Sim senhora. Mãe, a senhora viu Heero? – Eu perguntei me aproximando dela, esperando uma resposta.

- Não chegue perto. – Ela advertiu em tom alto. – já disse que está fedendo e imundo. E quem diabos é Heero? – ela exclamou, sua voz sendo abafada pelo pano sobre seu nariz e boca, que ela segurava para não sentir meu cheiro. Eu ia abrir minha boca pra falar, mas ela logo me respondeu. – Ah ta, ta. A criança. – Disse, abanando a mão desocupada. – está na cozinha com seu pai.

Meu coração quase saiu pela boca. O que diabos Heero estava fazendo com meu pai? Sem mais nenhuma palavra eu corri para a cozinha e pude ouvir minha mão dizendo um breve "Menino nojento" antes de eu sair da sala.

Quando cheguei à cozinha, vi um Heero sentado na cadeira comendo uma fatia de bolo de brigadeiro com as mãos (lambuzadas, claro) e meu pai sentado a sua frente apenas o observando. E não preciso dizer que não gostei nada do olhar de meu pai para Heero. É óbvio que não permitiria que ele fizesse com Heero o que faz comigo.

- Heero! – disse alto. Ele estava com toda a sua atenção naquele pedaço de bolo, e se não estivesse tão irritado poderia achar aquela cena fofa. Quando eu o chamei ele se assustou, largando sem querer o bolo que caiu no chão. Ele não pareceu se importar, pois o meu olhar dava muito medo para ele pensar em alguma coisa.

Eu fui até ele o peguei no colo levando-o até a pia, onde lavei suas mãos. E sem dizer uma palavra pra nenhum dos dois, e fui para meu quarto com Heero ainda no meu colo. Este apenas mantinha o olhar baixo.

Quando cheguei ao quarto, coloquei Heero na cama e fui até a porta, para trancá-la. Quando o fiz, continuei no mesmo lugar encarando a porta, tentando controlar minha raiva. Em seguida me virei para Heero, que ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa. Ele sabia que estava errado.

- Eu avisei Heero. Eu mandei você não sair do quarto. Por que diabos você não me obedeceu? Droga! – Eu gritei. E Heero começou a reagir. Seu corpo começou a tremer e ele se abraçou apertando os olhinhos. Eu, pequeno, achei que fosse uma reação normal, afinal, eu estava dando uma bronca nele. E achando que deveria continuar, para o bem dele, para que ele entendesse, eu não parei. – Aquele homem é louco, eu não quero você perto dele, entendeu? Nunca mais me desobedeça. Se eu mandei você ficar no quarto, então não é pra você sair de jeito nenhum. Entendeu Heero? Heero? Hey.

Aquilo não era normal... Ele estava tremendo de mais. Parecia que estava levando um... Choque? Eu corri até ele e me abaixei a sua frente, segurando seus ombros. Eu tentei segurá-lo, mas ele tremia demais. E naquela hora eu me preocupei. O que era aquilo? Que tipo de reação era aquela? Não era normal.

- Heero? Heero pare, pare com isso. Heero, pelo amor de Deus não faz isso comigo. – ele apertava os olhos com força e eu percebi que aqui estava o machucando. E minha preocupação passou a desespero. Eu o peguei para mim e o abracei. Sentado no chão eu apertava Heero com força em meus braços, me sentindo um inútil. – Heero, fique calmo. Se acalme, por favor, Heero. Me desculpa, eu não vou mais gritar com você. Eu sinto muito Heero. Eu sinto muito. Pare, pare. – Eu não conseguia mais conter minhas lágrimas de desespero, que só aumentou quando ouvi a voz, muito baixa, mas não menos desesperada, de Heero me chamando, consecutivamente. E com isso também percebi que Heero estava descontrolado... Ele não conseguia parar. Eu tinha que ajudá-lo. – Você precisa se acalmar Heero, vamos, fique calmo, isso vai passar. Vamos, respire. Fique calmo, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu to aqui com você Heero. Se acalme. Respire. Vai passar, vai passar, vai passar... – E eu continuei repetindo, dizendo que iria passar, o acalmando. E depois de um tempo, pareceu dar certo, a tremedeira diminuiu, ainda estava ali, mas era pouca.

Eu continuei com Heero no meu colo ali no chão, encostado a cama, até ele adormecer. Me senti melhor, mas a preocupação ainda era presente. Aquilo não era normal. E não fazia bem. Heero era diferente, eu sabia disso. Ele não era normal. Uma criança que não chora não é normal, que treme desse jeito, não pode ser normal. Ah, havia me esquecido, deixei passar que quando Heero foi deixado aqui, ele tinha pequenos e leves hematomas, nada grave... Mas os tinha. No começo eu não liguei "muito", mas aí, depois dessa 'crise', me pergunto...

**O que faziam com Heero?**

Depois disso, Heero nunca mais teve uma crise. Não que eu saiba. Já que Heero não está mais comigo há mais de três anos.

E tudo começou naquele maldito dia, em que me pai entrou no meu quarto, enquanto eu brincava com Heero, dizendo que eu iria para um colégio interno. Eu neguei na hora, mas ele havia me dito que Heero iria também, então eu aceitei.

Até hoje não sei onde meu pai consegue tanto dinheiro... Eu sei que ele não trabalha só na fazenda, se não ele não sairia todas as tardes para voltar somente de madrugada.

Mas o que importa agora é que aquele desgraçado havia me enganado. Isso aconteceu há uns três anos atrás. Eu já tinha feito a minha mala e a de Heero, que já estava com 7 anos. Meu pai nos levou até a estação de ônibus. E esperamos mais ou menos meia hora pelo ônibus. Quando ele chegou meu pai pediu que continuássemos sentados e foi até o ônibus. Colocou minha mala no bagageiro, a de Heero ele manteve nos ombros. Eu achei que ele não a colocou lá pelo fato de ser apenas uma mochila e que poderíamos levar com a gente dentro do ônibus, afinal, Heero ainda tinha poucas roupas. Eram minhas, mas nem todas cabiam nele, pelo fato de ser muito pequeno.

Vi meu pai entrar no ônibus e conversar com o motorista, vi que alguns passageiros também falavam com ele, não entendi nada, mas logo depois ele saiu do ônibus nos chamando para ir.

Peguei a mão de Heero e entrei na frente. Senti a mão se soltando bruscamente e olhei para trás para ver meu pai segurando ele. Eu já ia dizer algo quando alguém me segura pelos ombros. Era o motorista. Eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, mas quando a porta fechou e Heero ficou do lado de fora a ficha caiu. Ele ia separar Heero de mim. Eu me desesperei.

- Hey, não. Abra a porta. Não, você não pode fazer isso. – Eu gritava, socando a porta. – Não, não, não. Heero, Heero! – Eu via o medo em seus olhos, mas Heero não reagiu, não fez nada. E pela primeira vez eu vi lágrimas nos olhos dele. – Moço, por favor, abra essa porta, por favor, eu te imploro.

- Sinto muito garoto, mas não se preocupe, seu pai vai cuidar de seu irmão. – O que? O que era aqui? O que estava acontecendo. Eu não conseguia compreender

- Venha querido, o ônibus vai sair, venha se sentar. Seu irmão vai ficar bem, são só alguns dias, além do mais ele pode ir te visitar. – _"O que? Não! O que aquela louca estava dizendo? O que estava acontecendo?"_ Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar. Aquela gente era louca. Só hoje eu compreendo que meu pai fez a cabeça deles.

Quando o ônibus começou a se mover eu pirei. Me voltei para a porta e vi que Heero agora estava reagindo. Ele estava puxando a mão tentando se soltar enquanto olhava desesperado para mim. Mas os movimentos dele não faziam nenhum efeito. E vi Heero fazer cara de dor e abaixar a cabeça ficando quieto. O maldito estava apertando a mão dele. Que raiva.

- Solta! Solta ele, não faz isso. Por favor! Não tire ele de mim. – Eu fui andando pelo ônibus, acompanhando Heero que ficou do lado de fora. O transporte já estava longe e eu já estava no fundo dele, vendo meu Heero se distanciar mais e mais de mim. – HEERO!! Não, por Deus, parem. Eu não posso deixá-lo, ele não sabe ficar sem mim. Por favor, voltem. – Ninguém me respondeu ninguém me deu atenção. Que tipo de mundo era aquele que deixava uma criança como Heero nas mãos daquele homem imundo.

Me deu uma vontade imensa de gritar, mas não ia adiantar. Então, derrotado, fui para a última cadeira do veículo, e me sentei. E lá, sozinho, derramei todas as minhas lágrimas contidas. Eu liberei todo o meu desespero, pensando o que seria de Heero sem mim. O que aquele homem estava planejando. Porque eu sabia que ele havia feito de propósito. Me mandou para um colégio interno só para me afastar de Heero. O que eu não sabia era o que ele queria de Heero. Mas iria descobri.

Eu aceitei a fato de ir para aquela escola. E me determinei. Seria o melhor, como sempre fui. Passaria a frente de todos e terminaria o mais rápido possível, para poder "salvar" Heero, e esperando que não demorasse muito, para que não fosse tarde demais.

E desde então, nesses três anos, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em Heero, e que ele tivesse paciência e me esperasse... Mas então, o que me aparece? Um maldito jornal. Um maldito jornal, e minha vida vai a ruína. Por que essas merdas acontecem comigo? Aliás, por que essas merdas acontecem? Isso não é normal. Uma população inteira não pode morrer desse jeito. Como do nada a cabeça de todos os habitantes de uma cidade explode? Isso não pode acontecer... Pode? Mas então... Então... Quer dizer que... Heero...

**End Duo's POV**

- Maxwell – O moreno encostado a uma arvore, foge de seus pensamentos e encara o homem que o chamou. – Venha comigo.

- Sim senhor. – Ele amassou o jornal e jogou na lata de lixo que havia ali.

Duo percebeu que estava sendo guiado até o escritório do supervisor e já imaginou o viria.

Ao entrar no local, Duo viu, que além do homem alto, de físico largo e forte, cabelos castanhos e que estava em pé encostado a sua mesa, havia também uma segunda pessoa no local. O primeiro citado era Treize Khushrenada, o supervisor do colégio, que Duo via raramente, já que nunca deu muitos motivos para estar ali. O segundo era seu colega de classe, Trowa Barton. Pelo jeito, estava certo quando imaginou o motivo de estar ali.

- Sente-se senhor Maxwell. – Ele o indicou a cadeira ao lado de Trowa. Duo, quando passou por Trowa o cumprimentou com um leve movimento com a cabeça e se sentou. – Bem. –Começou – Creio que os senhores já leram o jornal de hoje, certo? – Ouve um consentimento das duas partes. – pois bem, serei breve. Seus pais estão mortos agora.2 – Treize os olhou diretamente, a espera de qualquer reação deles. Mas nenhum dos dois reagiu a isso. Então continuou. – Não seria correto, mantê-los aqui, se não há quem possa pagar. Mas parece que os dois têm muita sorte, já que os pais de vocês possuíam alguns... contatos. – Isso sim chamou a atenção dos dois.

- Contatos, senhor? – Perguntou Trowa.

- Que tipo de contatos? – Completou Duo.

Treize soltou um suspiro pesado. Endireitou-se e deu a volta na mesa, sentando-se em sua cadeira. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e cruzou as mãos, usando-as como apoio para sua cabeça.

- Eu não sei. E também não preciso saber, o que importa é que eles estão pagando a conta.

- Me desculpe senhor, mas... O que exatamente aconteceu? O senhor saber. – Era a única coisa que Duo queria saber. Ele não conseguia entender isso. O que havia acontecido?

- Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber senhor Maxwell. – Ele soltou essas palavras com puro cansaço contido nelas. Soltou as mãos e se largou na cadeira como se tivesse acabado de correr.

- Como assim senhor? – Duo já não entendia mais nada.

- Barton, por favor, poderia nos dar...

- Não, eu quero que ele fique. Afinal, isso também envolve a família dele de certa maneira não é? – Perguntou Duo aflito, pouco importava isso agora, ele queria saber o que significava aquilo.

- De certa maneira. – respondeu.

- Continue senhor, por favor. – ele exigiu, se acomodando melhor na cadeira. Trowa fazendo o mesmo. Ele na verdade não se importava muito, só queria poder ficar em paz. Mas já que haviam começado, ficaria até o final.

- Você ainda se lembra da criança que foi deixada em sua casa? – Quando o supervisor disse aquelas palavras, Duo sentiu uma fisgada dolorosa no peito. Ele não queria lembrar, lembrar que tudo foi em vão... Tudo pelo que passou, cuidou... Aos poucos foi lhe tirado tudo. Mas algo lhe chamou mais a atenção

- Como sabe sobre Heero? –perguntou aflito.

- Vejo que também manteve o nome. – Aquilo sim havia passado dos limites. Dou se levantou frustrado indo em direção a mesa, batendo com os punhos sobre esta.

- O que diabos esta acontecendo aqui? – gritou. – Como conhece Heero? Como sabe o nome dele?

- Não vou pedir para o senhor se acalmar, pois sei que é impossível, mas ao menos se sente, por favor. - Dio obedeceu. – Como eu conheço Heero? Bem... Digamos que eu seja um dos responsáveis por ele ter sido deixado em sua porta. Heero era uma... Experiência.

Duo não conseguia acreditar no que estava escutando... Como assim uma experiência. Não conseguia entender o que estava se passando. Quem diabos era Treize Khushrenada... E que merda é essa de Heero ser uma experiência?

Continua...

--/--

**1** - Não sei se está certo . Mas vamos ver, temos três conjuntos, A(blusa)B(calça), C(blusa)D(calça), E(blusa)F(calça). Então daria para combinar também AD, AF, CB, CF, EB, ED... Então seriam mais seis maneiras diferentes, certo? . Me corrijam se eu estiver errada ;

**2** – Mais breve do que isso, impossível. Nossa, até eu achei que foi um pouco... Frio. E bastante... Direto xD

_**Final no **__**sense**_ xx

**Mals ae pessoal por esse final patético / Mas tive que arranjar um assunto pro próximo capitulo 8D **

**Ficou pequeno esse capítulo neah? ;D**

**Agradeço pelos comentários e peço desculpas a Niu-chan pelo mal entendido... Malz ae P**

**Love ****You**** ;**

**OBS: aviso novamente pra pegarem leve... xx Fic no Beta... ****So****many****mistakes**** .**

**REVIEWS!!**


End file.
